What the Fudge Nuggets?
by iggy-is-my-imprint
Summary: 'Bebby, I'm a werewolf.' I started laughing  'Really Seth? A werewolf? What happened to "it's not you it's me"'  'No, I really am a werewolf'  'Yeah, and I'm a vampire'


**New story! YAY! Okay I hope you like it and stuff, and if your confused just PM me and I'll explain it if I can! Okay umm, THE DISCLAIMER!**

**I completely swear, with my fingers crossed that I own Twilight!**

Chapter 1 

We were moving. Again. Sigh, why couldn't we stay in one place for more than a year! I really hate my dad for making is move all the time. Well he's not really my dad. He's my step dad, and we don't get on well at all! I'm originally American but I've lived in England for so long now I've lost all trace of my American accent. You know living with the spawn of the spawn of Satan (yeah I don't hate him that much) used to be okay but that was before my mum died. She died last week and just gave me a secret to discover! Ooh interesting! Note my sarcasm. Yeah, apparently I had a mission to fulfil or some crap like that. I haven't even opened the stupid letter! What is with my mum and secrets? I am interested in secrets. Hmmm. Maybe I will open it now. Wonder what's inside...

"Bebby, hurry up we have to leave to Nottingham tomorrow!" my evil steppy said. Yes my name is Bebby, short for Bethany, and no I have no clue how it is short for it! God I hate my full name! My full name is Bethany Tiffany Notts. I hate it so much, but I like the name Bebby, it brings me safety and a warm feeling. God I sound like such a sap. But that's what it does. Anyway I am planning to run away from my step devil. Yes you heard me right, run away! It will be hard but I'm 18! In 3 years...but still! Wait, I was gonna open that letter now! Curse you bad memory! Well no time like the present. I slid my finger under the flap and tore. Inside the envelope was a letter I opened it and read it-

My little Bebby, I am sorry I will never see you get older and more beautiful, blah blah blah I love you yadda yadda yadda. You know all this crap, here's the deal. I laughed; my mum was never one for the mushy stuff. I need you to run away. How convenient! You need to go to La Push in Washington. It's the place you used to live in, a tiny Indian reservation near a beach. You'll love it! I need you to find Sam Uley, and give him the smaller envelope in the envelope. Tell him it's urgent. Then find Billy Black, you'll hopefully be staying with him. Give him the bigger envelope. All this will become clear soon, I promise. Trust me  
Love your mom xox 

Well looks like I had some where to run away to now, I logged onto the computer and booked some plane tickets to Port Angeles. The closest place to La Push with an airport.I started packing to run away, I packed all my clothes, which filled a small suitcase, then I packed all my books and all my photos and cuddly toys, which were mainly wolves!

I had a black wolf called Sam, a brown one called Jared, a silver one called Paul, a dark grey one called Embry, a russet brown one called Jacob, a chocolate one called Quil, a sandy one called Seth, a brownish grey one called Collin, a reddish grey one called Brady and finally a light grey one with dark grey splodges called Leah. I also had a mouse called Kim, who was married to the Jared wolf. A tiger called Rachel who was married to the Paul wolf and the Jacob wolf's sister. I also had a rabbit called Emily who was married to the Sam wolf. I had a tiny owl called Claire who was best friends with the Quil wolf, but I knew that they would get married eventually! I also had a pale squirrel; called Renesmee that was going out with the Jacob wolf! I had a cat called Clare, who was going out with the Embry wolf, and a dragon called Sam-Sam, who was going out with the Brady wolf! I also had a duckling called Kate, who was the Collin wolf's best friend; again they would eventually go out together. Yes, I know I'm sad but I love them all! With all my packed stuff I had two small bags. Pleased with myself I turned off my light and went to sleep. 

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
